Give Us A Chance
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Happy One-shot Day. Neddie. Eddie and Nina are good friends in a band. Eddie's only wish is to deliver her from an abusive relationship. Will he succeed?...Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

'The only proof that I need is you.'

The audience roared in front of us,cheering for an oncore. "Hey Kal," I said as we ran backstage.

"Yeah buddy,what's up?"he called back.

"Well I was thinking, I write the songs, maybe I can sing one of them instead of just playing guitar." He stopped in his tracks.

"Look,Eddie, me and Nina are the lead singers. You write the songs and we sing them. That's how this works, remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a ... just a thought." He patted my shoulder.

"There we go buddy." Every time I ask its the same excuse.'_Sorry bud, I don't think you're ready.'_ or 'Bud you're the writer we're the singers.' Poor Nina, the things she has to put up with. She told me he tried to start her on chrystal meth. When she rejected he punched her square in the face green beat her half to death... if she was with me, I'd treat her 1001 times better than he ever has. But girls don't want the song writer, they want the rock star. The closest I'll ever get to that is the lead guitarist...that's all I'll ever be to her.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Hey babe,have you seen my ... What are you doing?" I asked walking into our band's dressing room.

"Nothin baby, come here." He motioned me over.

"Kal what the hell is this?" I saw something in his hand. It was obviously something he was smoking...And it was no cigarette.

"Don't worry it's natural."

"Kal, that's marijuana, you're smoking a joint?" He reached his hand out for the bottle of beer on the table next to him."And you're drinking, are you trying to kill yourself?" I grabbed the alcohol out if his hand and set it back down.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Kal that stuff isn't good for you..." his hand went across my face causing me to fall to the ground.

"Why don't you shut up!" he shouted." You don't know what is good for me or not."

"Kal, you're drunk, let me help you..." I stated standing back up.

"Take another step and you'll wish you hadn't."

"Kal wait...Kal what are doing?...Kal...Kal!...Ahhh...Kal stop...PLEASE!" The pain was unbearable. This one would be hard to cover up.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Stupid Kal...He knows I can sing way better than he can." I muttered to myself. I'm the only one still here anyway, might as well let...my...thoughts out? What is that noise? It sounded like someone or something whimpering. I began looking around the dark dressing room for the source. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out.

"E-Eddie? I-is that you?"

"Uh, yeah, who's there?" I looked into the dim lit vanity mirror and saw Nina sitting curled up in the corner with her knees up against her chest and her head hiding in her arms." Nina what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its nothing." She stated as I walked over to her.

"Nina, I know you're lying. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying." She was silent for a while.

"I don't want you to see me like this."

"What are you talking about. See you like what?…" Then it dawned on me." Nina let me see your face."

"No Eddie..."

"Nina look at me." She slowly looked in my direction. There was a blackish mark on her face which was covered in several bruises."Did Kal do this to you?"

"Yes. But it was an accident. He didn't mean it."

"Nina that's what you said last time." I said squatting in front of her.

"He was drunk that's why he did it."

"No he did it because he knows you're always going to forgive him. He knows you're not leaving." She looked down."Where'd the mark come from?"

"I can't tell you. You'll kill him."

"Nina..." Tears rolled down her face.

"He...He was smoking something...And he...he said sorry. Eddie he didn't mean.."

"Nina."

"Okay...He was smoking and...He took it out of his mouth...and said 'you brought this on yourself.' ...then he pressed it against my face..." she continued to let tears flow."and I screamed but...but he wouldn't stop...And I begged and I begged but he just held it there."She reached out and threw her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her grabbing her in a hug. "You were right...you always were...I should have left him."I rubbed her back with one hand and held her head with the other.

"I made you a promise not to long ago. And it's about time I kept it...I told you I wouldn't let him hurt you again ...I failed you." She pulled her head away just enough to see my face.

"You tried to let me figure it out myself. That's the best thing you could have done." There was a long pause as we slowly began leaning in. The love filled kiss lasted only a few seconds before she broke away. "I can't do this."

"Nina...You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen...for you to be over him...Please,please,just give us a chance." She leaned her head against mine.

"Okay...I'll do it for us." There is no telling the obstacles we'll have to overcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there everyone. Neddie4everburkely speaking. I understand that a lot of you want me to make Give Us A Chance a chapter story. The thing is I don't really know what to write for the story. So pm me or review your suggestions for a story plot. And as a prize, I will have a special gift for all the people who post an idea.

-yours truly, Neddie4everburkely.


	3. Chapter 3

2 Years Earlier:

" I can't believe that vacation is almost over."said Kaden standing by her brother Lyle.

"Yea me either."replied a glum Nina who had just broken up with her boyfriend of 3 months. She has always been the kind of girl that goes for the 'bad boy'. And sadly, Eddie was far from it. Eddie stood beside Lyle glancing at Nina occasionally. _'She'll never like me!'_ He thought '_I have always been there for her. Through thick and thin, yet she never looks my way.'_

*But there was something coming that these 4 teens weren't expecting...or should I say...someone.*

He walked with pride as all the girls on the pier swooned at his and his brother's mere presence. He was everything and then some, with his curly brown locks, blue eyes, and devilish grin. He was none other than Kal Waltz. The hottest boy in town.

It wasn't until he reached our group of 18 year olds that he stopped. One glance at Nina and he New that she was the type of person that is devoted to anything and everything she put her mind towards...in other words...someone who wouldn't leave no matter what he did. "Well aren't you a beautiful angel." He tilted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose as Nina gave a shy grin. "My name's Kal by the way. It's short for Kallahan, but no one calls me that. So uh, I was wondering what it's gonna take to get that number?" She tilted her head to the side thinking for a while. _'Kal likes me, and I'm single...wow he's really cute...like hot...'_ She smiled again before responding.

"I don't think it'll take much." He grinned. "My name's Nina. Nina Martin. And these are my friends Kaden, Lyle, and my best friend,"she started as she squeezed Eddie's arm,"Eddie." Kal wasn't even paying half attention. He was just thinking of all the things he could do to 'test' her devotion.

"Well Nina, this is my brother Gil." The boy standing beside him had blondish hair that was swung over to the side and grey eyes.

"It's short for Gillington, but Gil sounds better." Now I know what you're wondering right now,what kind of personality does Gil here have? Well, Gil is the complete opposite of his womanizing brother...a total gentleman matter of fact. While his brother was trying to get at Nina, he was staring lovestruck at Kaden and she did the same. He found himself completely mesmerized by the way the wind caused her reddish-brownish hair to flow in the slight ocean breeze.

Lyle and Eddie tensed at the mere sight of the destruction these two newcomers were causing. _ 'She has literally known him for 3 minutes and she's already head over heels for him!'_ thought Eddie angrily.

_'If they date and he breaks her heart, I swear, he will go missing the next day.'_ thought Lyle being his overprotective self as usual. Even they were just 5 minutes away,he was the oldest twin.

So let's sum this day all up shall we.

We have an in love Kaden and Gil, an excepting but overprotective Lyle, an enraged Eddie, an already devoted Nina, and of course, a womanizing bachelor none other than All.

And what about the phone number? You may ask?...of course Kal got what he wanted always does.

"I don't know Nina. He seemed a little playerish to me."stated Eddie trying to get her to change her mind. The two were now in Eddie's scion tc driving to drop Nina off at her house since it was just around the corner from his.

But you guessed it...NONE of this was getting through to her. It literally went in one ear and out the next. "Eddie, you say that about all my boyfriends."

"That's because you like the womanizing man-sluts in this town. Didn't you choir buddy Annie go out with him?" Yeah...She did. Anyways, she thought she could trust him with anything. Guess what,he took her innocence then refused to call her back and in school he acted like she didn't even exist."

"Don't even compare this with any guy that she's could smell the despiration all over her from a state away. Plus I've already lost my innocence. And why do you call it that anyways, just call it what it is...virginity."

"Look I'm just saying...don't get too caught up in him...He might be bad news."

"


	4. Chapter 4

-6 months later-

"No you hang up"mused Nina with her phone up to her ear."...No you...No you...No-" the next event cut her short of her sentence alright...Eddie had reached over and snatched the phone out her hand and pressed the end call button. "Hey, Eds what was that for?"

"It's a little hard to concentrate on trigonometry when Jelena is having a love fest in my right ear." They we're in Eddie's room doing homework.

" Well sorry, it's not my fault that I am in love. Today is our three months anniversary we're going to that space themed restaurant downtown for dinner."

"Congrats, but if I fail another test, I will have to babysit Emma for a month."

"What's wrong with that, she's just about the cutest baby ever."

"You wouldn't know how hard it is. And plus it's not like I want to change baby diapers for the rest of my life."

"Okay well I'm here to tutor you so what do you need help on?"

"Number 15." He pointed to it with his pencil.

"You forgot to carry the 6" she stated after reading the problem and checking his work.

"Thanks." Then there was a long silence. It ate away at the both of them."So how's Kal?" he asked.

"Good...Hey I'm gonna go get some water. You want some?" He nodded. As she stood up to leave, she let out a silent sigh hasn't noticed bluish-purplish bruise on her arm.

"Hey Nina, dear. How's the tutoring going upstairs?"asked Eddie's mom cradeling the infant in her arms.

"Oh, everything's going fine. I think he's getting the hang of it." As she reached into the fridge, noticed the spot on her forearm. She knew that neither of the girl's parents were violent people. But instead of asking about it, she thought that maybe she should just mind her own business just this once. Maybe Eddie knew about it?...nope.

So when their study session was over and Eddie had walked Nina home, she had a call awaiting her. She was avoiding this person all day.

* * *

Trivia Time: Who was Nina avoiding?

A. Lyle or Kaden

B. Her parents or

C. Kallahan Waltz.

If you voted A, you haven't been paying attention. B, that means you could be a murder investigator you know since they always guess close family members. But if you guess C, you are obviously a genius. (PS: note the sarcasm here...of course it was Kal she was avoiding.)

* * *

She contemplated in her mind, answer the call or ignore him for the rest of my life..."Hello Kal, what do you want?"

"Look baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You are just saying that."

"No I'm not I'm seriously sorry. I was just stressed out because I got into an argument with my dad and...when you yelled at me...it just being back the memory of the arguement...I ...I just want you back."

Lie or Truth Lie or Truth...Eeny meeny miney mo...Yep it was a lie. But did Nina think about this? Well has she really done any thinking yet?

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Ah, I love you for that." She smiled sitting on her bed."Hey are your parents home?"

"Um, no they're in New York for a few more days. They should be back on Thursday so just two more days."

"So you're all alone?"

"Yeah..." And I guess you can see what happened there.

* * *

"Eddie, can you come here for sec?" asked his mom from downstairs.

"Yeah, Mom, what's up?"

"Um, when Nina came down here earlier I noticed, a...bruise on her arm." His expression changed completely. "Do you know what happened?"

"Um, no but she did join the school soccer team, maybe she got hurt then."

"Oh,okay just making sure." Eddie's mother was no fool. She knew that kind of bruise. When she was first pregnant with Eddie, his father used to abuse her as well. She'd be covered for days.

Eddie on the other hand turned right back around and went to go talk to Nina about this 'bruise'.

* * *

"Kal shush! If he hears you he'll freak."Nina whisper-yelled at her boyfriend before answering the phone. "Hey Hun Bun, how are you?"

"Oh don't give me that 'food nickname' stuff. What happened to your arm?"

"What oh um. Heh funny story..."

"I'm not laughing. Did Kal hit you? If he did I swear I will kill him!"

"No not at all. Just remember how last week at my soccer game when I slid for the ball?And got all muddy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I landed really hard on my arm and I think I might have hit it on a sprinkler head."

"Oh. Okay. I just wanna make sure you're safe. I don't want to go to juvi for murder but I will if i have to just say the word."

"Okay Eddie. Sheesh. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Okay, okay. Night Gumdrop."

"Night Krispy Kremes." She hung up the phone and looked over to her boyfriend who was looking rather mad. "What?"

"There were way too many nick-names in that conversation."

"Well, Kal I was just-"

"Do you like him Nina? Do you want him to be your boyfriend?"

"No Kal it's just-"

"Save it. I know the truth that's why you're always at his house instead of with me. You don't answer your phone cuz you're talking to him."

"Kal. He's just my friend-" POP. Yep that's right he slapped her.

"Don't you ever interupt me like that." She held her cheek while looking up at him as he bent down to kiss her."I'm so sorry. Oh,my god. What have I done? I'm so so sorry. I promise I will never hit you again. I-i just love you so much and seeing you do these things with him it makes me upset." He held her arms firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nina said. She wasn't sure what would happen next.


End file.
